creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:XXelliekittenXx/Recently unbanned
This is great! ( not really ). So so so happy getting banned on my new account, but getting this account unbanned. You know what happened? Yes you do, you little nightmares! I tried to help edit a page using 3 differant websites ( the actual creepypasta site, a villian's site about the character, and a reddit post about the character ) bc the actual post was horrid. No spelling, no grammer, no punctuation, just words. Along with that was completely untrue. I went and editied it. Wrote something new, that was true. I used the 3 websites to write it. Didn't have an origin story. The character didn't have one for the most part. just the story. I included links to the websites when I used something from it. I don't want to get banned from this account. I was trying to help. I did nothing wrong. I honestly had a horrid week, filled with depression and the possibillity of suicide. No joke. I wanted to do something nice. You wanna know what I got in return? BANNED. FOR VANDALISM. YES. NO JOKE. I HAVE PICTURES. AND YOU BETTER BELIEVE I AM SO ANGRY. I am not underage, I did not vandalise the page. I wanted to help. All the kids were like " ohh so this is the story? I thought he was a good guy. " no no no. Not at all. I edited the page to help them understand that it was false. After that, I went and commented that I fixed it and feel free to view it. It was wonderful, and easy to understand. The old post had no organization. I tried to fix that as well as I could. I don't need to be banned for this crap. I have a friend writing to an admin of the page about this, because I really can't. I'm really worried about being banned here bc I have ties to the other profile. I'm trying to give my side of the story, and no one is hearing me out, mainly bc I got banned as a ' vandal. ' wonderful. There was a goodie two shoes too! He reported me. I'll show pictures. It'll include his name, I'm sorry, but idk how to edit that out. also; he kinda deserves it. No joke. here are some pictures. This is the comments of the page. I'm on the bottom. Yes that's my other profile. ( I only have that profile bc this one was banned and I couldn't use it... at all. so i made a new one. but i have access to this one so i'm using this one for a bit till i get my other profile sorted out. sorry admins. it's complicated. ) the post was about Eyeless Jack, btw. You see how the other user is bragging about how he gets people banned? yeah. This is him... again... he reported me twice. yep. Lets take a look at my actual profile now! I AM BANNED. yep. globally. and you wanna know what Ticci is probably talking about? How he got me globally banned. I am so angry. No joke. anyway, I need to stop before I stab someone. Please don't ban this account. This is a huge huge misunderstanding, and no one is hearing me out in this situation. Once I get my old account back, I'll jump out of this one. I know it's against the rules to have 2 accounts. I don't normally use this one. This account is a really old one that got banned 5 years ago. that's why I have another account. XXelliekittenXx (talk) 19:49, January 25, 2018 (UTC)XXelliekittenXx; this is an angry blog sorry Category:Blog posts